


Forever Is A Long Time

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin begs Morgana’s forgiveness on the eve of her leaving Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Is A Long Time

Morgana never dreamed that, after hours of telling herself there was no other way, her plan would come crashing down at the utterance of one simple word.

“Please.”

The word, that simple begging word, came out of Merlin’s lips like a gasp. Involuntary, unintentional – like the tears that shone in his eyes. Eyes, familiar eyes, that looked straight into hers with a desperation that made her look away.

She turned away and looked down at the deserted Great Hall. Light coming through the stained glass windows cast an array of vibrant colours across the wooden floor below. The lights danced and disappeared whenever the pale light through the clear windows touched them.

“You betrayed me, Merlin,” she said, her words coming out in a plea. “I cannot forgive you.” She pressed her lips firmly together to hold back the fact that she wished she could, that his simple plea then had made her want nothing more than to forgive him. But she would not say it. She refused too because she was stronger than that. She was not the sort of woman who let love control her.

Merlin turned towards the rail of the balcony where they both stood and, placing his hands on the rail, looked down at the Great Hall. Out of the corner of her eye, Morgana saw Merlin’s tears fall free from his eyes and down his cheeks, glistening like liquid crystals in the light of the stained glass windows.

Morgana fisted her hands and, watching the lights below intently, waited.

After a long moment, Merlin took a deep breath and wiped at his tear stained cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt. Once he had wiped away his tears, he placed his hands back on the cold stone rail and asked, “Will you leave Camelot?”

“Yes,” Morgana said. “Morgause will meet me at the Darkling Woods at midnight. I will be long gone before anyone notices.”

“I…” Merlin began, then he stopped, seeming to think better of whatever he was about to say. “Arthur will miss you.”

She let out a startled gasp, knowing it was not Arthur that he spoke for but himself. She had expected Arthur and Gwen to miss her –they were like family to her. But Merlin... He had betrayed her so many times that she had been certain that he did not care for her. Yet when he spoke then, she could hear the sincerity in his voice.

She placed her hands on the stone railing to steady herself.

“You best keep you voice quiet, Merlin,” Morgana said. “Uther has been known to wander into the Great Hall at all hours. Your cheap attempt to hide what you just said behind Arthur’s name would not go by without his notice.”

“I think it would,” Merlin said, a light tone entering his voice. “Uther has never been particularly observant.”

Morgana bit back a smile.

“Will you explain to Gwen?” Merlin asked, his tone returning to seriousness. “Before you go?”

Morgana shook her head. “It will be best if she knows nothing,” she said. “You know how Gwen gets. She would come after me.”

“And would that really be so bad?” Merlin asked.

“It is better if I go alone,” Morgana said firmly, more to convince herself than explain to Merlin. “It will be dangerous where Morgause and I are headed. I…could never ask Gwen to put herself in danger for me.”

Merlin smiled and reached for her hand. “She would do it in a heartbeat,” he said, his hands resting over hers. “You’re her friend.”

Morgana pulled her hand out from under his. “I must leave.”

“Wait!” Merlin cried, grabbing her by the wrist.

She stopped and turned to him.

“I just wanted to say…” Merlin took a deep breath and raised his eyes to meet hers. Whatever he had wanted to say seemed to become lodged in his throat. He looked away, taking another deep breath before raising his eyes to meet hers once more. “Will you ever come back?”

“Maybe one day,” Morgana said.

Merlin smiled. “I’ll wait for you,” he said, a tear falling down his cheek.

Morgana pulled her wrist from his grip and turned away. She hurried towards the door at one end of the balcony but froze once she reached it.

Taking a deep breath, Morgana spoke loud enough for Merlin to hear, “You may be waiting a long time.”

“I can wait forever,” Merlin replied.

Morgana closed her eyes, letting his words sink in. She wanted them to be true, as true as they sounded. She wanted to turn around and run to him. Sadly, what she could have and what she wanted were very different things.

“Forever is a long time,” Morgana said.

“Not for people like you and me,” Merlin said.

Morgana opened her eyes and, pulling the door open, disappeared into the dark stairwell beyond it.


End file.
